Bia's Book of Facts (IDK Collection)
by Digital Riot
Summary: Welcome to the online encyclopedia, full of fun facts and some less fun facts. all directed by Bia
1. Introduction

Hello everybody and welcome to a new random story that popped in my head titled " Bia's book of facts" random facts that popped into my head, kind of like reading the bottom of a Snapple bottle cap.

So this is my first story like this so bear with me if the format changes, so lets steam on ahead !

Also you can suggest facts to put into the story just Pm me.

-Nyu langone


	2. Facts 1-6

Fact # 1

Did you know that its actually extremely difficult to plant apples from apple seeds.

Its true, apples contain seeds that produce apple trees. However, each individual apple seed contains different genetic material for a different kind of apple. 5 out of 10 of those apple seeds will produce trees that do not have the desirable qualities of edible apples.

To combat this farmers detach a certain stem from a apple tree bearing desirable fruit and plant it near a apple tree that is undesirable. When the apple tree stem takes root, it grows along with the already grown apple tree, however it changes the adult apple tree structure completely and the adult apple tree will bear the desirable fruit.

(Cool right?)

* * *

Fact # 2

Panda's are so desirable China is using them as a form of diplomacy.

Yup, the term "Panda Diplomacy" describes the use of Pandas almost like a ccurrency. In the wild, giant pandas are only found in the remote, mountainous regions of central China, in Sichuan, Shaanxi and Gansu provinces.

Since this is true China "Leases" Pandas to zoos across the world, earning revenue. Many zoological areas are based around pandas. The word diplomacy stems from the fact that China leases these pandas to countries they have a generally high opinion of. Countries that are questionable to China's opinion usually are the ones that lose out on these Pandas.

(Panda fans, make sure you are involved in politics)

* * *

Fact # 3

India technically isn't part of Asia.

India as far as modern human history goes, was its own continent. Previous estimates have suggested this collision occurred about 50 million years ago, as India, moving northward at a rapid pace, crushed up against Eurasia.

This action over millions of years formed the ancient Himalayas, home to Mount Everest.

( Australia was and still is its own continent, so rejoice Australians and Indians alike)

* * *

Fact # 4

There is enough Railroad track in the United States of America to stretch from Earth to the moon.

As of 2014 around 233,000 miles of track was in operation in the United States. The distance between the Earth and Moon is around 238,900 miles.

(The moon landing may be faked, but we can make the first train landing.)

* * *

Fact # 5

The height of the One World Trade Center is the same as the date the declaration of independence was sign, 1775.

Was this intentional or not, nobody really knows.

(Maybe this is an illuminati scandal. Conspiracy theorist a new lead possibly?)

* * *

Fact # 6

Istanbul used to be called Constantinople.

When the Turkish area was controlled by the Roman Empire it was called Constantinople. The Roman Empire fended off various invasions from Ottoman Turks however the west want faring as well.

After being successfully invaded by northern barbaric tribes the nation fell apart, divided into two.

The Eastern Side of the area was called Byzantium. However a few hundred years later the Ottoman Turks successfully invaded and captured the region and renamed the city of Constantinople to Istanbul or its current name.

(Even old New York, was once New Amsterdam. Why they changed it I can't say, people just liked it better that way!)


	3. Facts 7-10

Fact # 7

Russia actually won the space race

It may seem more conspiracy theory like but if you consider what the space race is you will see that Russia is the clear winner. Before the Americans were even looking to the skies, Russia launched a probe into space. That's when America began to shoot rockets into the air. Russia got the first man in space (Yuri Alekseyevich Gagarin) and even the first dog into space (Laika who was the first first creature in space but tragically died within just hours of takeoff). However the United States wasnt too far behind, replicating most Soviet missions and eventually with the Apollo missions sent the first man on the moon, so most people say America won. However it would be better titled the race to the moon for a American victory.

(You win again Russia.)

* * *

Fact # 8

Fire ants can form boats to cross and survive on bodies of water, made of ants !

This phenomenon occurs in the Amazon, Fire ants during the wet rainy seasons, actually join together and form boats. Common worker ants are on the bottom and the queen of the colony with the colony's future children on top. However ants on the bottom tend to drown, all in the name of the queen !

(Ants are about as annoying as bees, and now they can swim.)

* * *

Fact # 9

Conventional Combustion is impossible in space

Space is the universes largest vacuum, and combustion is impossible in a vacuum. Many people tried to ignite gunpowder, solid rocket fuel, liquid rocket fuel, and oil inside of a vacuum (note these are highly explosive) but to no avail. So hence combustion is impossible in space. But there are ways to get around this. Combustion requires oxygen and other gases in order to react properly, and in order to provide thrust there has to be other forms of matter in the air, but space has neither oxygen nor matter in the vacuum. To combat this spacecraft bring their own oxygen to combustion while in space providing both a propulsion point and a chemical mixture to create combustion.

(They also need extra oxygen. You know in case the rockets don't function properly and they need to re-route. And you know… so the astronauts can breath) .

* * *

Fact # 10

There is a chemical so potent, doing anything to it will cause it to explode.

Azidoazide Azide

Yes, this is really the name of the first chemical on the list. Azidoazide Azide is the single most explosive compound in the world. On a chemical level, this is because Azidoazide Azide stops Nitrogen ions from coming together in the way that they want to, which the Nitrogen ions resent, and they just take the tiniest of knocks to snap into place, which releases a whole lot of energy; an explosion. Attempts have been made to measure just how much of a knock it takes to set the explosion off, but they have failed, as even the smallest touch the instruments the US military used set off the explosive decomposition. Things that can cause Azidoazide Azide to explode include: moving it, touching it, leaving it alone on a glass plate, exposing it to bright light or x-rays, putting it in a spectrometer, turning on the spectrometer, or even absolutely nothing. On one occasion, a sample was stored in a shock-proof, explosive-proof case, in a dark, climate controlled room and, it blew up.

In fact a tanker full of the dangerous material had a spill, and gallons of the chemical spewed onto the concrete sidewalk. The chemical was so potent that it ate through over a meter of concrete. One bystander described it as this,

"The concrete was on fire!"

(Sounds like someone made this chemical really angry, like a long time bully. It was you wasn't it. Shame) .


End file.
